


stuck in the airport because the flights are hella delayed and its like two AM au

by Stories_By_Bagels



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_By_Bagels/pseuds/Stories_By_Bagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>that title says it all</p>
<p>super short thing I wrote a while back...</p>
    </blockquote>





	stuck in the airport because the flights are hella delayed and its like two AM au

**Author's Note:**

> that title says it all
> 
> super short thing I wrote a while back...

The steady breathing of those around him was comforting. He was glad to know that everyone was going to be well rested for the chaos that would ensue tomorrow morning. He wiggled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen, flinching at the sudden release of light at his face, sighing when he saw the time at two A.M. He glanced up from his phone and saw that there was another light off in the distance. The man had taken a spot on the floor at the end of the row, so he could let those who were together stay together. He got up from the floor, adjusting his laptop bag and slowly made his way around those who were laid out on the floor getting sleep. His steps seemed loud in the quiet terminal. Once out of the clump of people he walked down the clear pathway until finally reaching the place where the light was coming from. A man of about his age and height was sitting in a chair that faced the runway. He had sandy brown hair that was currently in a ruffled mess going in every direction imaginable. The man seemed to notice him through the very faint reflection in the window and turned around in the chair. The two exchanged smiles, the one in the chair glanced around before motioning with his head to come over. The man in the walkway also looked around and noticed that there weren’t nearly as many people as in the area he was in before. 

“What are you still doin’ up you little knob? Shouldn’t you be sleeping like all these other people?”

The stranger’s hushed voice had an accent that originated from somewhere in Britain. The other man shook his head in reply as he walked around the row, taking a seat next to the stranger’s right, running his hand through his curls.

“There’s no way I’m sleeping in an airport with all these strangers around me. It’s too easy for someone to just come up and swipe my bag…”

The British stranger gave an airy laugh, “So instead of being suspicious of me, you waltz right over and sit down next to me? I’m not following your logic mate… Name’s Gavin by the way.”

“Michael. Also you know you seem like a real smart ass.”

Gavin smirked as he hit the lock button on his phone again giving Michael no reply to his comment. Michael noticed and decided to break the oncoming silence with a question.

“Waiting for your girlfriend to text you back?”

Gavin gave another laugh and shook his head, “My mum actually. She always worries about me when I travel between home and the states. She always texts me and asks me how I am doing and won’t stop until I get back to my house…”

Michael couldn’t help but smile, amused that this older looking guy was still being somewhat babied by his mother.

“I feel like this is a silly question to ask, but where are you heading back to?”

“I’m heading back to Austin, back to my ‘American family’” He made air quotes around the last two words. “Now that you’re done interrogating me, I think I should ask you the same question.”

Michael rolled his eyes, but the Brit failed to notice in the mostly dark. “I’m actually going back to Austin as well, my girlfriend lives in a city close by so me and her are going to have a little meet up since we haven’t seen each other in a while…”

Michael’s voice trailed off, the sudden realization that he may not see her for a few more days as a very plausible scenario. 

“Do you know where I could get something to drink around here? I’m bloody parched… Also some kind of food would be great too…”

Michael shook his head as he kept his gaze towards the window, looking out into the dark night, flurries of snow illuminated by the orange lights of the runway. “I haven’t got the foggiest idea dude… But there’s gotta be SOMETHING around here… A soda machine or a water fountain.”

Gavin seemed to perk up at the idea of getting up and walking around.

“I’ll let you lead the way then…”

Michael grabbed his laptop bag and set it on his shoulder before pulling the bag over his head. Gavin collected his things and shoved them into the small backpack he had before getting up. The two snaked their way around the rows of chairs and then began to walk down the linoleum pathway towards the rest of the airport.

“I see a red glow over there. I think that might be a coke machine!”

Michael lengthened his strides, the feeling of a dry throat creeping up on him as he had failed to notice how thirsty he had been himself. The two stopped in front of the familiar red coke machine.

“What do you want? I’ll buy since I doubt you got any of that shitty British money changed out- right?”

Gavin gave a sheepish nod, his eyes downcast in embarrassment. Michael dug his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out his credit card. He ran it through the illuminated card slot and then pushed the button for a water bottle. The machine whirred and with a rather obnoxious clang dispensed his water. He pulled the bottle out of the slot and cracked it open, taking a long refreshing drink. He swiped the card again and then closed his bottle and stepped aside to allow Gavin to make his selection. The Brit crinkled his nose at the rather small selection but decided to follow Michael’s lead and just get a water. Another whir and clang and a water was soon in Gavin’s hand. He twisted the top and drank half the bottle in one lean back letting out a belch when he removed the bottle from his lips. Michael waved the air in front of him, the rank breath of his new British friend invading his air.

“Oh! Pardon me!”

“Little late but I’ll accept it.”

Michael smirked and Gavin tucked the water into the side pocket of his backpack and adjusted it on his shoulders. 

“So, do you want to further explore the airport and look for some food?”

A yawn had captured Gavin and denied him to give an answer. The yawn told Michael that the Brit probably didn’t have much energy left and that they should get back to their gate and try and get some shut eye. Gavin was still yawning as Michael made a subtle turn to face back towards the gates. He began to walk and Gavin followed him without objection, the yawn subsiding. 

“Thanks for the water… I appreciate it!”

“Whatever dude, it’s just water. And I’m sure if I was some lost little foreigner you would have gotten me water too.”

"Well, so long as that foreign stranger didn't insult my money!"

Michael rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into his pockets as the two of them walked back, glad he didn’t have to spend the rest of the night on his own.


End file.
